


when we all fall asleep, where do we go?

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Antarctic Empire, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blindfolds, Blindness, Blood and Injury, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Half-Blindness, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), It's used to calm ranboo down I swear that's all, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Past Character Death, Past Violence, Permanent Injury, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Techno is Ranboo's mentor, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: Ranboo finally decides to ask Tubbo how he got the scar on his face. He finds out that it was from Technoblade - his friend! - who had taken one of Tubbo's lives and gave him that scar. Although Tubbo doesn't seem to hold any resentment towards Techno, Ranboo finds himself filled with an uncontrollable rage.His ender side takes over, and he storms to Techno's place to get his revenge on the pigling-hybrid. No one messes with his family.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 328
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	when we all fall asleep, where do we go?

Ranboo was sitting in Tubbo's cabin in Snowchester, lounging on the bed upstairs beside Tubbo. Ranboo absentmindedly watched their son Michael running around the room, before he turned his attention to Tubbo, who was leaning against the headboard, busy writing something in a journal. The hybrid's eyes drifted to the pale scar that covered Tubbo's right cheek and the side of his head, followed by glancing at his right eye, which was a cloudy-blue compared to the bright colour of his left eye. Tubbo had been half-blind from an accident during the previous wars ever since Ranboo had known him.

He's never asked him about it, only assuming that the scar must have occurred from during his time spent in the many wars this server had. Ranboo found himself thankful that he wasn't present during that time - wars really weren't his thing. 

He took a deep breath, sitting up, letting his curiosity get the best of him. "Tubbo?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking... how did you get that scar on your face?"

Tubbo stopped writing. Ranboo saw the boy tense, a frown falling on his lips as he thought back on the event. It was definitely a time that Tubbo didn't like to think about very much. It didn't help that he was now afraid of fireworks.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to-" Ranboo spoke up again. Though Tubbo shook his head, interrupting him quickly. "No, no- it's fine. You probably deserve to know. I just... don't want to make you angry."

"Why would I be angry?" Ranboo asked, tilting his head in confusion, turning his body to face Tubbo.

"Because uh... The person who did this... is kind of your friend." Tubbo sighed, hugging knees to his chest as he looked away from his husband.

"...What? Who?" Ranboo asked, feeling increasingly nervous. Someone who was his friend? "Was it Tommy? Or Jack? Or-"

"It was Techno." Tubbo explained softly. 

**_Oh._ **

Ranboo was quiet for a moment, dread filling his chest at this new information. Techno was his mentor. He knew they had been rivals at some point, but the scar on Tubbo's face was terrible. 

"...How?" he asked quietly, shoulders slumping.

"Schlatt- he trapped me during one of our festivals. At the time, I was working for Pogtopia as a spy while also being Schlatt's Vice President. He found out I was a spy, and was going to have me executed for it." Tubbo explained, exhaling shakily at the memory of being trapped in the box.

"Schlatt called Techno up on stage and told him to kill me. Techno was on our side at the time- Wilbur and Tommy reassured me that I was safe, Techno wouldn't betray us. But... he did. All I can remember is the burning pain of a firework being launched at my face and quite literally blowing me up. It hurt." Tubbo finished.

Ranboo found himself growing angry at Techno as Tubbo continued telling the story. Why is he just learning this now? Ranboo clenched his fists, finding himself growing slowly more and more out of control. His Ender side wanted to take over.

He twitched as he stood up, walking around the bed so he could stand at Tubbo's side. He pulled the smaller male into a hug, burying his face into Tubbo's soft hair. "I'm sorry..." he murmured, standing up once again.

"Ranboo, please don't overreact-" Tubbo pleaded, noticing the dark look in Ranboo's eyes. 

"I'm just going to... go on a walk." Ranboo reassured Tubbo, giving him a weak smile as he left, climbing down the ladder and leaving the house. Knowing Tubbo was watching from the windows, he forced himself to calmly walk to the express tunnel to L'Manburg. Once he was out of sight, he let a growl leave his lips, red and green eyes flickering and flashing purple as he picked up his speed, running through the streets of L'Manburg towards the portal. He had to confront Techno about this. Techno was the reason Tubbo couldn't see out of one of his eyes. He needed to attack- no- _talk_ \- to him. He made it to the nether, and it didn't take him long after that to reach the tundra where Techno resided.

 _"Make him pay. He deserves to suffer."_ a voice in his head encouraged him as he got closer to the house, whispering violent ideas to him. It was tempting. Ranboo found himself making enderman noises and chirps as he reached the house, struggling to control himself. 

He knocked, observing the way his fingernails had grown sharp. That moment was when his eyes went fully purple, and he lost all his morals and sense of self in that moment as Phil opened the door. 

"Oh hey, Ranboo-" Phil greeted, but froze when his eyes landed on the boy, noticing his glowing purple eyes, sharp nails, and the teeth in his mouth which had grown longer since he'd last seen the boy. Immediately knowing what was going on, he shouted for Techno, attempting to slam the door shut before Ranboo could get in.

The attempt was useless as Ranboo dove forward, forcing the door open and knocking Phil onto the floor. Ranboo hissed at Phil, diving onto the older man, pinning him to the ground, his claws digging into Phil's wrists. Phil yelped, wings flapping wildly as he tried to throw the ender boy off him.

"Phil-?! Ranboo! What are you doing?" Techno gasped as he climbed up the ladder, eyes landing on the two males wrestling on the ground. 

"Techno- he's not himself-" Phil grunted, and at the new voice, Ranboo snapped his head up, eyes landing on Techno like a hunter would its prey. Upon seeing his glowing eyes, Techno was quick to grab his axe off the wall.

A loud, inhuman screech left Ranboo's lips as he leapt off Phil, lunging at Techno. The Piglin-hybrid was quick to rotate his axe sideways, shoving the stick of the axe in Ranboo's mouth to prevent him from biting him. Techno grunted as he stumbled backwards, listening to the wood of his axe splitting beneath Ranboo's powerful jaw. They didn't have much time- but they didn't want to hurt the boy either.

Phil got up off the floor, racing to a chest. He pulled out a piece of fabric, slowly stepping up behind Ranboo as to not alert the boy he was approaching. He nodded to Techno, gesturing to the fabric before pointing to his eyes to communicate his plan. Techno nodded, still straining to hold Ranboo back.

Phil grabbed Ranboo's arms, pulling him backwards off Techno. The axe left Ranboo's mouth and the younger boy hissed and screeched as Techno helped Phil to push the boy to the floor, pinning him down. With Techno holding him, Phil wrapped the fabric around Ranboo's eyes, preventing him from seeing anything else. Phil hoped it would help get the boy to calm down at least a little bit. 

Techno continued to hold Ranboo down as the boy hissed and spat, trying to turn himself around to snap at whoever was restraining him. Eventually, after about ten minutes, Ranboo began to calm down, ceasing his hissing, now only erratically breathing, his chest falling up and down too quickly for his friend's liking. Once Phil deemed him calm enough, he hesitantly placed a hand on Ranboo's head. When the younger boy didn't react, he began to comb his hands through the hybrid's hair, gently pulling out a few knots here and there. 

Techno noticed Ranboo's fingernails shrink back to their normal size, same with his teeth. Now, Ranboo appeared to be calm apart from the sniffling and hiccups which came from the boy. 

"Are you okay now, Ranboo?" Phil asked, still running his fingers through his hair.

Ranboo was silent for a few moments before he slowly nodded. "S-Sorry." he murmured, sounding out of breath. He had long since stopped fighting back against Techno, so the Piglin hybrid spoke up now.

"Are you ready for me to let you go?" Techno asked softly. Ranboo nodded, relaxing as he exhaled. 

Techno first removed the blindfold, checking to make sure Ranboo's eyes were red and green again before he cautiously let go, moving his body off Ranboo so the teen could sit up. They watched as Ranboo shakily pushed himself up with his arms until he was sitting. The teen's eyes hesitantly flickered to Techno and Phil. He frowned when he saw their injuries from him. Techno barely had any- but Phil's wrists were scratched up and bleeding, as the man hadn't been armed when he attacked him.

"Oh- Oh God- I'm sorry-" Ranboo stammered, sniffling as he wiped his teary eyes.

"It's okay, Mate. Come here." Phil invited, opening his arms to the hybrid. Ranboo hesitated slightly, before moving forward, sliding into Phil's caring arms. Phil pulled him closer, holding Ranboo tightly while rubbing his back. "Wanna tell us what happened?"

Ranboo tensed again, remembering why he got so angry and lost control in the first place. He quickly forced himself to relax again, shutting his eyes as he hid his face in Phil's shoulder. After a few deep breaths, he spoke.

"...Tubbo told me that Techno hurt him. Back during the wars. I asked him how he got the scar and why he was blind in one eye, and- he told me Techno did it." he murmured, sniffling. "I didn't mean to get so angry, I just- I got riled up thinking about it and lost control before I realized what was happening."

Phil was silent, clearly knowing it wasn't his place to speak for Techno. After a few moments, Ranboo heard a sigh, followed by Techno shuffling over and sitting on the floor in front of them.

"I'm really sorry about that Ranboo." Techno sighed, which drew Ranboo to look over at him. Briefly meeting Techno's eyes, he noted the older male looked genuinely sorry. "Schlatt forced me to execute Tubbo. Believe me, I didn't want to. I know its a shitty excuse, but I was under a lot of pressure. Schlatt would have killed Tubbo himself if I didn't do it, and he probably would of killed me as well. I figured at least if I did it, I could give Tubbo a less-painful death than what Schlatt or the others who hated him would have." 

Ranboo was silent for a few moments, before nodding. He slipped out of Phil's grasp, and moved over to the Piglin, pulling him into a hug. He and Phil laughed as they heard Techno let out a confused and awkward "Heh?" at the interaction. 

"I'm sorry I kind of attacked you guys." Ranboo sighed, letting his eyes shut as he buried his face in Techno's fluffy cape. 

Techno hesitated, appearing to not know what to do with his arms- before he wrapped them around Ranboo's lanky body, pulling him closer. "It's okay, Ranboo. I'm sorry too." he admitted.

Ranboo relaxed in Techno's arms, his previous erratic breathing slowing and evening out. Maybe everything was going to be okay.


End file.
